Troffer luminaires often comprise a door that is hinged to an upper housing of the luminaire. Such luminaires also often comprise a flat lens disposed within an opening in the door. The flat lens diffuses light emitted from the troffer luminaire. There is a need for a troffer luminaire that will accommodate an arched lens instead of a flat lens.